Odds
by Aaliyah Kitten
Summary: Florence Pulitzer, daughter of (who I think is) the mayor, is friends with the "working boys of New York," but the odds aren't in her favor. Her father raises taxes (or whatever) on the newsies, and everything turns into chaos. In the midst, there will be love, betrayal, and hate. (Davey x OC)
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

**1899**

Florence Pulitzer clenched a part of her dress in her hand as she neared a large amount of people- all of them boys. "I know Davey's in there somewhere," she mumbled to herself, her eyes wandering around, looking for the familiar face of her friend, "he said so." Suddenly, a hand grabbed her shoulder and Florence (otherwise known as Flo) shrieked and whirled around to see a smirking David Jacobs. Flo laughed softly and punched his shoulder. "What was that for?"

"Annoyance," Davey replied, grinning.

Before they could continue in their conversation, they heard Jack Kelly's voice shout out, "Villages burnt down in horrible fire!"

"Where does it say that? I haven't heard about it," Flo said, snatching a paper from Davey.

"Page 10," Davey chuckled.

Flo leafed through until she got to page 10. "'A small fire burns down a dog house and tree house'?" she asked, looking up at Davey.

"Devastating fire brings down tons of houses!"

"He told me that it's improving the truth," Davey replied, snatching the paper back. "After all, newsies sell papers, not headlines sell papers. Y'know?" Flo nodded. "Anyway, you wanna sell newspapers with me, Jack, and Les?"

"I don't think I would be able to," Flo hesitated. "I mean, you boys have louder voices and are... men. I'm shy and just a plain girl- girls don't sell newspapers."

"Oh, come on," Davey grabbed Flo's hand and dragged her (Les on his tail) to where Jack was. He handed Flo about 10 papers- "For a start," he said- and pushed her towards the crowd. Flo froze, scared of being laughed at.

"Come on, you can do this. Davey thinks you can do this," Flo mumbled to herself. She drew in a big breath, inhaling all she heard from the other newsies she heard as she scanned the top newspaper in her hands. She looked up, drew another breath to calm herself... and yelled out, "Flood fills whole neighborhoods!"

Page 5: Unstoppable sink flooded house.


	2. Chapter 1

**_Chapter__ 1_**

****"Beat it!" Jack Kelly yowled at his companions as Snyder walked toward them, "It's the bulls!" Flo had just walked up to them when Davey grabbed her hand and bolted, Jack in front and Les a bit back. They sprinted through a building, Snyder on their tails, until they got to the roof. Jack jumped down from the roof and Flo squeaked in fear a bit, looking around desperately. She spotted Jack's head as Davey pulled her forward, jumping down. Right as Flo crouched, holding onto Davey's shirt in fear, the door slammed open and Snyder looked around angrily.

"Sullivan!" he shouted, "Wait 'til I get you back to the Refuge!" Then he left. Les and Jack got up and looked around. Davey tried to stand but Flo's grip didn't allow it. He crouched down a bit more and looked at Flo as she looked around, terrified.

"What's wrong?" He asked her softly. Flo looked at his eyes and relaxed a tad bit.

"What if he saw me?" she mumbled, looking away. "I could go to the Refuge too! My father wouldn't care."

"Hey, calm down, nobody saw you," David comforted. "And if they did, I'm not gonna let them take you to.. whatever the Refuge is. Now please let go of my shirt." Flo looked into Davey's eyes again before sighing and letting go of his shirt. Davey smiled and helped her up as Jack started walking away. They followed, Flo holding onto Davey's arm, still terrified but a bit more relaxed. Finally, Davey stopped Jack right beside a door. "I'm not running anymore," he told Jack. Jack pulled the three inside the door. "I want answers," Davey continued, a bit angry, but Jack shushed him quickly. Davey took no heed. "Who was he? Why was he chasing you? And what _is _this Refuge?"

"The Refuge is jail for kids. The guy chasing me was Snyder; he's the warden." Davey looked at Flo, who looked up at Davey and nodded in approval.

"You were in jail?" Les asked in wonder.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I was hungry, so I stole some food."

"Food?" Davey asked, suspicious.

"Yeah. Food."

"He called you Sullivan," Davey continued.

"Yeah, well, my name's Kelly. Jack Kelly. You think I'm lying?"

"You have a way of improving the truth. Why was he chasing you?"

"'Cause I escaped," Jack replied smoothly.

"Oh boy! How?" Les piped up excitedly.

"Well, this big-shot gave me a ride in his carriage," Jack told him.

"It was the mayor, wasn't it?" Davey bet.

"No; Teddy Roosevelt. Heard of 'im?"

A woman's voice carried down from the top of the stairs that were in front of. "What's going on down there? Out, out, out!" It ordered.

"You wouldn't kick me out without a kiss, would ya, Medda?" Jack said as a beautiful woman, Medda walked down the stairs. Flo gaped at her in awe.

_"If Davey falls for this beauty, there would be no way that I could get him," _she thought to herself sadly. She drew a breath silently and let go of Davey's arm as they all conversed. He didn't notice.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

**Jacobs House**

"Is Flo with you?" Sarah asked Davey as he, Jack, and Les came inside. Davey looked around but couldn't spot her. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"She was," he replied, thinking. "I remember her being there when we went to Medda's..."

_"I'll be back," Flo said, walking away towards the bathrooms. Davey nodded, not really caring, entranced by Medda's performance._

"Oh no..." Davey mumbled, his eyes widened. One of Sarah's eyebrows rose.

"Did you completely forget about her when you went to Medda's?" Sarah guessed, and Davey nodded, looking at her desperately. Sarah groaned softly. "Davey, haven't I told you how you're-"

"Yes, yes, I know," he cut her off quickly. "But I did it- how do I go back?"

"You can't," Sarah explained. "That's why you don't do it. You just have to hope that she accepts apology." Davey sighed.

"You never told me about that part."

"I was hoping you wouldn't get that far."

* * *

**World Building**

"They jacked up the price!" Kid Blink whined. "You hear that Jack? Ten cents a hundred! You know, we already have to eat what we don't sell, now they jacked the price! Can you believe that?"

"This'll bust me," Skittery agreed. "I'm barely making a living right now." Flo listened to all the whining as she leaned against a nearby building, out of sight. She chuckled softly as they started to talk about a strike. All the newsies quieted down simultaneously as they peered at Florence. She kicked herself off the building.

"Hm?" She asked, her face serious.

"What's so funny?" Jack asked.

"You won't be able to do it," she replied. "Not unless you get every newsie in New York."

"Then we'll organize. Crutchy, you take up for collection. We'll get all the newsies in New York together."

"Jack, this isn't a joke," Davey cut in. Flo glared at him as he spoke, "You saw what happened to those trolley workers."

"Yeah, well that's another good idea. Any newsie don't join with us, then we bust their heads like the trolley workers," Jack answered simply.

"Stop and think about this, Jack. You can't just rush everyone into this," David pleaded.

Jack said, "Alright. Let me think about it. Listen. Dave's right. Pulitzer and Hearst and all them other rich fellas, I mean, they own this city, so do they really think a bunch of street kids like us can make any difference? The choice has got to be yours. Are we just gonna take what they give us, or are we gonna strike?"

"STRIKE!" the newsies cried out. Then they got into dancing and singing and talking about the strike as Flo watched from a distance. Then they quieted down and started conferring about who's going to talk to the newsies where. Then Jack said, "Well, he don't make me nervous. So you and me, Boots, we'll go to Brooklyn. And Dave here can keep us company. And Ms. Pulitzer will be useful."

"Hey, who said I was going?" Flo spoke as she stepped closer.

"Come on, Flo," Davey pleaded, but Flo ignored him.

"Spot's a real hard one," Boots told Flo, "you can probably soften him up or somethin'." Flo sighed.

"Fine." But secretly, in her mind, through the cruel and hard emotions that had her chained together, her mind said, "_For David."_

* * *

**Tibby's Restaurant**

"Does he scare you? You are going against the most powerful man in New York City," Brian Denton conversed with Davey, Les, Jack, and Flo. Flo started chuckling. Denton looked to her in surprise.

"If you would ask me, then I would say that I didn't fear him one bit. He's my father, anyway."

"So you're Florence Pulitzer?"

"Flo," Florence corrected. "I prefer Flo."

"Alright," Denton nodded, "keep me informed. I want to know everything that happens."

"Are we that important of a story?" Davey questioned.

"Well, what's important? Last year I covered the war in Cuba. Charged up San Juan Hill with Col. Teddy Roosevelt. That was an important story. So, is the newsie's strike important? That all depends on you."

"So my name's gonna be in the papers?" Jack asked.

"Any objections?"

"Not as long as you get my name right. Kelly. Jack Kelly. Oh, and Denton? No pictures."

* * *

**Brooklyn Bridge**

"I've never been to Brooklyn. Have you?" Davey asked Boots.

"I've spent a month there one night," Boots answered before leaning over the side of the bridge with Jack and screaming at the top of their lungs. Flo chuckled some as the comforting hand of Davey was set on her shoulder. She glimpsed at Davey's eyes before looking away.

"What do you want?" she asked softly with a hint of anger.

"I'm sorry," Davey apologized as they moved along the bridge, "about that day. I really didn't-"

"It really doesn't matter if you were unable to take your eyes off Medda or not. I already knew I wasn't going to win in a fight like that." Davey stopped and his hand fell off of her shoulder. She stopped also and turned her head.

"You... what?" Davey asked. Flo chuckled, shaking her head.

"If you can't figure something like that out, hun, then you are probably clueless about girls," she told him plainly as she started moving again.

"I'm sorry?" Davey asked. Flo sighed and turned to look Davey.

"Figure out what was happening and maybe I'll accept the apology," Flo told him. As she turned away, she added, "And you can't use Sarah's help. I'll know."

A few minutes passed as they traveled across the bridge. "Is Spot Conlon really dangerous?" Davey asked. Flo shrugged.

"Will be if you're enemies," she replied as they stepped into Brooklyn territory.

"Going somewhere, Kelly?" One of the tough men there asked. The group pushed through the crowd until they got to Spot Conlon. Flo peered at him, trying to figure out what she found was so handsome about the man in front of her.

"Well, if it ain't Jack be nimble, Jack be quick," Spot commented as he jumped down to where they were.

"I see you moved up in the world, Spot. Got a river and everything," Jack said. He and Spot spit into their hands and shook them. Both David and Florence flinched in disgust.

"Heya Boots. How's it rollin'?" Spot asked Boots.

"I got a couple of real great shooters," Boots told him as he took out marbles. Spot took them from Boots and got out his slingshot.

"Yeah. So, Jacky-boy. I've been hearing things from little birds. Things from Harlem, Queens, all over. They been chirpin' in my ear. Jacky-boy's newsies is playing like they're going on strike."

"Yeah, well, we are," Jack confirmed.

"And they're not kidding," Flo added. "All of 'em are excited and stuff." Spot turned his attention to Flo and his eyebrows rose.

"And who's this beauty?" Spot asked, walking toward her until he was just a foot away. Flo blushed, looking up at his eyes.

"Just listen to us," Davey cut in and Spot looked up from Flo to Davey.

"Oh yeah? Yeah? What is this, Jacky-boy? Some kind of walking mouth?" Flo wondered how she wasn't classified as a walking mouth as Jack replied,

"Yeah, it's a mouth. A mouth with a brain, and if you got half a one, you'll listen to what he's got to say."

"Well, we started the strike, but we can't do it alone. So, we're talking to newsies all around the city," Davey explained.

"Yes, they told me that. But what did they tell you?" Spot asked.

"They're waiting to see what Spot Conlon is doing- you're the key. That Spot Conlon is the most respected and famous newsie in all of New York, and probably everywhere else. And if Spot Conlon joins the strike, then they join and we'll be unstoppable. So you gotta join, I mean...well, you gotta!" Davey pleaded.

"Yeah, Jacky-boy, brains. But I got brains too, and not just half a one. How do I know you punks won't run the first time some goon comes at ya with a club? How do I know you got what it takes to win?"

"Because we said so," Jack cut in.

"That's not enough, Jacky-boy. You gotta prove it. You gotta show me." Flo sighed and grabbed Spot's arm and dragged him to a corner, where they could speak in private.

"Listen, Spot-"

"Who do you think you are, dragging me around like that?" Spot demanded.

"The mayor's daughter. Anyway-"

"Ms. Pulitzer, eh?"

"Listen to me," Flo ordered. "I'll do anything. They really need you in this fight."

"Anything?" Spot raised his eyebrow.

"Anything."

Spot looked around for a second before grabbing her hand and pulling her to a sightless spot of the ship. He peered into Flo's eyes, getting real close to her face. "Anything?" Flo stared at his eyes before nodding slightly. "You know what you've got to do." Flo searched his eyes, hoping that what she had to do was not what she thought it was, but it was. She sighed slightly then leaned forward. Their lips interlocked and Spot wrapped his hands around Flo as she took hold of his hair. As Davey peeked from the side of the ship at what they were doing.


	4. Chapter 3

**Yes. I know that Spot was out of character. (If you read my stories, everyone is out of character- well, except the people I made.) I was just... trying to figure out where to fit that in, and... that was all that I could come up with.**

_**Chapter 3**_

**Jacobs House**

"This is why I don't get women," Davey whined as he sat on his bed, his face in his hands, Sarah beside him. "Flo told me to figure out what happened that night and then she would accept the apology, but then she kissed Spot Conlon! I just..."

"Accepting an apology doesn't mean that you're gonna be her boyfriend," Sarah told him. David sighed.

"But doesn't she understand that I'm in love with her?"

"Do you understand that she could be in love with you?" Sarah asked, and Davey looked up.

"But she can't be! She-" Sarah cut him off with a sigh.

"Sleep on it," she told him. "Maybe you'll get the answer. I can't help you."

* * *

**World Building**

"Now," Flo said, peeking down at the fight that was happening below. "It's getting nasty." The newsies of Brooklyn and Flo jumped up as Spot shouted their appearance. Flo was taught the art of slingshots overnight by Spot, who had requested her appearance in the late afternoon. They got down to the floor eventually and fought off the Crib, Denton taking a quick picture of everyone after. In that picture, almost everyone was caught off-guard. Jack was just ready for it; Flo was already smiling and happened to glance at the camera as it flashed.

Soon afterwards, everyone went to their houses- but Flo was stuck. She could be confirmed that she was fighting against her father, so she couldn't act like she wasn't there. He probably already knew. She was fidgeting with her dress as newsies left her company, until Davey, Spot, Les, and a few others were left. "Shouldn't you be going back home, Flo?" Davey asked, walking up to her. She looked away.

"I can't. My father's not going to welcome me in when I went against his rule."

"You cancome to Brooklyn," Spot's voice came from Flo's left as Spot wound his arm around her shoulders.

"Or you could come with us!" Les opposed, grabbing her dress and pulling her softly toward him and Davey. Her eyes met Davey's, and she knew her destination.

"Sorry, Spot," Flo apologized, looking up at Spot as she softly took his arm off, "they win." And Flo stepped down, scooping Les up and walking towards Davey. "You're so light," she commented to Les, "You sure you're almost 10?"

"Yeah!" Les chimed, making Flo and Davey laugh.

"Well, Les, grow up and be so strong that you can lift me up and think I'm almost ten," Flo encouraged. Suddenly, arms scooped Flo up and she screamed slightly in surprise. Les jumped out of her hands as she looked into Davey's eyes.

"You're light as a feather," he smiled, "you sure you're not almost ten?" The group burst into laughter again as they traveled along towards the Jacobs House.

* * *

**Tibby's Restaurant**

"All of you are here," Flo commented as she, Davey, and Les entered Tibby's.

"All of us," Davey corrected, leading the other two to a booth. "So, Flo, how long?"

"How long until what?" Flo asked.

"You go back to your house."

"Erm, I don't know. I know I have to get my stuff, but it's not easy. The building is huge and I'm on the top floor."

"We could climb to the roof and I could lower you," Davey suggested.

"That would be a lot of climbing." Suddenly, Denton's voice rang through the restaurant,

"Hey fellas! Hey, hey! Big time!" Flo watched as Denton put a newspaper down in front of Jack and everyone crowded around. Davey looked at Flo, who was inspecting her own newspaper.

"You bought your own?" Davey inquired.

"Yeah. I bought it from Wiesel- he can't charge me an extra tenth cent. There aren't things as tenth cents." Davey laughed and changed seats to sit beside Flo and see the newspaper.

"It seems that only you and Jack were ready for it," he commented.

"Yeah, you have this weird look, like a smile mixed with a taunting face. EEEE," Flo teased and they both laughed.

"I wanna see!" Les complained and wedged in between Flo and Davey. They both put their arm around Les and interlocked their hands. Flo smiled at Davey as he winked. He then walked up to Denton as everyone started asking about the paper.

"You got us on the front page," Davey acknowledged.

"You got yourselves on the front page," Denton amended. "I just gotta make sure you stay there."

Skittery then said, "So what. You get your picture in the papes, so what's that get you, huh?"

"What are ya, nuts?" Mush asked incredulously.

"Shut up, boy, you've been in a bad mood all day," Jack pointed out.

"I haven't been in a bad mood!" Skittery said.

"Glum and dumb," Racetrack pushed Skittery's head into Mush's face. "What's the matta with you? You get your picture in the papes, your famous. Your famous, you get anything you want. That's what so great about New York!" Everyone started cheering as Les and Flo got up to watch closer. Mush backed up and the singing started.

"A pair of new shoes with matching laces," Mush sang with wonder.

"A permanent box at Sheepshed Races," Racetrack clapped happily.

"A porcelain tub with boilin' water," Spot added as Kid Blink came towards Flo.

"A Saturday night with the mayor's daughter!" He sang, raising and lowering his eyebrows suggestively. Flo laughed and pushed him away as Race sang and tap-danced,

"Look at me! I'm the King of New York! Suddenly, I'm respectable, staring right at'cha, lousy with stature!"

"Nubbin' with all the muckety-mucks, I'm blowin' my dough and goin' deluxe!" Jack interrupted.

Racetrack took the newspaper from Jack, who had stolen it, and sang, "And there I'll be, ain't I pretty?" Jack sang along, " It's my city, I'm the King of New York!"

Boots pushed forward the chair, which was leaning back, while singing, "A corduroy suit with fitted knickers."

"A mezzanine seat to see the flickers," Les sang, doing the same thing with the chair. Snipeshooter joined the chair motion, singing,

"Havana cigars that cost a quarter."

"An editor's desk for the star reporter!" Davey added, pushing a chair forward as everyone seated Denton in the chair, singing,

"Tip your hat, he's the King of New York!"

"How `bout that? I'm the King of New York!" Denton agreed as newsies picked up his chair, carrying him around the restaurant, singing,

"In nothing flat, he'll be covering Brooklyn to Trenton, our man Denton!"

Kid Blink jumped on the table and sang, "Making a headline out of a hunch," jumping off after.

They seated Denton as he sang, "Protecting the weak!"

"And paying for lunch," Racetrack added.

"When I'm at bat, strong men crumble!" Denton sang proudly, standing up.

"Proud yet humble," Racetrack sat him back down.

"(I'm/He's) the King of New York," Race and Denton sang, looking at the newspaper.

All the newsies did the same moves, singing in unison, " I gotta be either dead or dreaming, 'cuz look at that pape with my face beaming. Tomorrow they may wrap fishes in it, but I was a star for one whole minute!" Then they started running around the world, singing, "Starting now, I'm the King of New York!"

"Ain't ya heard? I'm the King of New York!" Denton sang.

"Holy cow! It's a miracle, Pulitzer's crying! Weasel? He's dying! Flashpots are shooting, bright as the sun, I'm one hifalutin' sonuva gun! Don't ask me how, fortune found me, fate just crowned me, now I'm King of New York! Look and see, once a piker, now a striker, I'm the King of New York! Victory! Front page story, guts and glory, I'm the King of New York!"

Everyone started cheering for each other and gathered around a table. "So, let's have some ideas," Jack said.

"Well, we've gotta show people where we stand," David suggested.

"So we've gotta stay in the papes," Jack nodded.

"My paper's the only one printing strike news so far," Denton added.

"So, we should do something that's so big the other papers'll feel stupid if they try to ignore us. Like a rally. A newsie rally with all the kids from all over New York. It'll be the biggest, loudest, nosiest blow-out this town's ever seen!" Jack proposed.

"We'll send a message to the big boys," Davey agreed.

"Yeah," Racetrack added, "I'll give 'em a message."

A tray of cokes got passed around and everyone grabbed a glass. "There's a lot of us, and we ain't going away. We'll fight until damn Doomsday if it means we get a fair shake." Jack said.

"Hey guys," David called to the group, raising his glass. "To our man Denton."

"Our man Denton!" Everyone cheered, lifting their glasses in toast.


	5. Chapter 4

**First, fudge. Pulitzer's not the mayor. WHATEVER. Doesn't REALLY matter.**

**Two. I have been looking at my story and the details SUCK. So, the chapters will come sooner than usual because before posting a chapter, I fix a chapter. OKK? OKK :D (Prologue fixed!)**

_**Chapter 4**_

**Upstairs Pulitzer House**

"Are you sure you don't want me doing this?" Davey asked Flo as she wound the rope they had around her waist tight. She looked up at him and nodded, smiling.

"I'll be fine," she replied confidently. "You would have more punishment if you were found than me."

Davey sighed. "But what if you _do _get caught?"

"Jeez, stop worrying," Flo chuckled. "I'm not gonna get caught." Davey sighed again and gave her one last questioning look, which she winked back at, and he lowered her to her bedroom window. She opened it with ease and climbed inside, giving Davey one last smile. The cord felt lighter in a second, and he knew she took it off.

Flo hurried to her closet, carrying out a suitcase and starting to pack her things quickly and quietly. But, soon enough, as she was closing her suitcase, footsteps thundered up the stairs and the Delanceys were in front of her.

"Well, look who we've got here," Morris sneered. "Miss Pulitzer. Your father was very worried about you."

"I highly doubt it," Flo snapped, not realizing the full meaning. The two Delanceys started laughing and Flo took the chance to look at the window. The rope was still there. Davey doesn't know yet.

"No, not in that way, dearest Florence," Oscar told her. "He was worrying that you could actually bring him down, with you in their presence. The daughter of a mayor has a lot of influence."

"That's good," Florence growled, though a hand of disbelief had slapped her. Her father really didn't care for her.

"That hurt your heart, didn't it, you poor soul," Oscar cooed, coming closer to Flo and starting to wrap his hands around her.

"Get away!" She screamed at him, hoping that Davey could hear it as she pushed Oscar's arms away. He glowered at her and grabbed her arms forcefully, picking her up and throwing her on the bed. Oscar went to lock the window, but saw the rope. He looked at Flo with an amused, sinister smile.

"That's how you got down here?" he asked, but she didn't give an answer. She was too worried about Davey _still _being up there. Oscar's smile dropped and he grabbed the rope, throwing it up to the roof. He slammed the window shut and put a lock on it, putting the key he locked it with in his pants pocket. "We'll be back when Pulitzer is ready for you," he sang in a high pitch as he and Morris left, locking her door behind them. Flo groaned and punched the bed.

"And I told him not to worry..."

**Mr. Pulitzer's Room**

Jack and Mr. Pulitzer were arguing for a while as Flo sat back, depressed, watching them. "I offer you freedom and money just to work for me again. To your friends, I won't be so kind. Now, who's your partner again?" Jack didn't answer. "Ah yes, David Jacobs. He has a family, doesn't he, Florence?" Flo looked at him in anger. "I have a bargain for you, my dearest."

"I'm not your dearest," Flo growled.

"If you do not talk to the strike newsies, I will not hurt the Jacobs. Especially your lover, David," he continued, ignoring her comment.

"Don't put one foot in David's direction!" She shouted at him, jumping up from the chair angrily. "He has done nothing to you!"

"Ah, but he has. Now, Jack, Flo, think about it as you are where you're staying." Flo fumed angrily and followed Jack, slamming the door behind her.

**World Building**

"Yeah, but you never had the guts to put them across yourself, didja, Dave?" Jack sneered and David narrowed his eyebrows angrily.

"I do now." He turned to join the newsies, but turned back to look at Jack.

"What'sa matta? Got a problem?"

"Where's Flo?" he demanded.

"She's at the Pulitzer house," Jack answered. "She made me give you this." He threw an envelope at him and he caught it quickly, ripping it open and looking inside.

"What the hell..." he muttered.

_Dear David,_

_You will never hear from me again. Mr. Pulitzer has banned connection between me and newsie._

_Never talk to me if you see me unless I address you._

_Use the money enclosed for the strike._

_Florence_

David looked up at Jack and went to beat him up in anger, but policemen held him back. "Perhaps he wants a suit of his own, hmm?" Weasel suggested.

"Never! Never!" he shouted in anger as he got pushed back into the crowd, and the policemen surrounded Jack to push back the newsies as they shouted insults at Jack.

**Next Day: World Building**

"Sleep well, Cowboy?" Morris asked when he, Oscar, and Jack were getting their papers to sell.

"Come with us Cowboy. We're gonna go fix you're pal, Davey. Fix him so he can't walk," Oscar encouraged, but Morris shoved him.

"Shut up!" he whispered to him, and Jack started to go after them.

"Ah, ah! One move, Jack, and it's back to the Refuge! Next!" Weasel told Jack. Jack took his papers and left angrily.

**Streets**

"Where's your little brother, Tootsie? Where's little Davey?" Morris asked Sarah evilly. She tried to go around them, but they started to push her around.

"Leave my sister alone!" Les cried, shoving Oscar away. Morris held Sarah as Oscar shoved Les forcefully into a puddle of mud.

"Hey, leave him alone!" Sarah cried as Oscar then shoved him into a pile of baskets. Sarah pushed Morris away, saying, "You stupid ape," as she punched him. It didn't hurt him and the two brothers caught her in her in the alley.

David walks into the street and sees Les. He runs over and helps him up, saying, "Are you alright?"

"I'm alright, I'm alright!" Les cried. "Help Sarah!"

The two brothers (Les and David) run into the alley.

"Run, Davey!" Sarah cried.

"Yeah, run Davey," Oscar sneered. "We've got the best part of the family right here." Davey pounced on Oscar as Sarah shouted at Morris,

"Let go of me!" Morris pushed her to the ground as Oscar punched David. "Stop!" Sarah screamed at them. "Les! Stop! You're hurting him!"

At that time, Florence was walking around the streets, trying to get the everlasting anger out of her systems. When she heard Sarah's cries, she ran into the alley and gasped, but afterwards immediately fumed more. "You worthless pieces of trash!" She screamed at the Delancey brothers, but everyone froze and looked at her. She stomped up to Oscar and pulled him off David (with a bit of trouble), pushing him against the wall. "Did you know how much I put into that promise?" she demanded. "And you breaking your side of it- No wonder everyone hates the Delancey brothers!" She then slapped him and pushed him to the floor. She then stomped up to Morris, who had brass knuckles on. She grabbed his collar and dragged him to the end of the alley, bringing Oscar with her (the dragging was a bit hard). She pushed them both out and screamed at them, "I see you one more time inside a mile of David Jacobs or his family... you'll regret it!" She took deep breaths to calm herself and then ran back to the Jacobs, looking over Davey worriedly as Jack ran in and helped Sarah. "Are you alright, Davey? Did they injure you badly anywhere? Did-"

"Why would you care?" Davey snapped when he was standing. Flo glowered at him and he backed off a step.

"I only agreed not to talk to you guys because Pulitzer said he would hurt you if I didn't. I should really listen to bargains next time," she said in a low voice to keep from bursting on him as she poked him in the chest. The others were staring at the two, wondering how that would turn out. Davey stood silently for a moment before sighing,

"I can't think of anything else I want to know about." Flo laughed, backing away.

"The smart guy? You don't know what to ask of me?" David then snapped his fingers in remembrance. He took two steps forward to be right in front of Flo.

"I found out," he told her in a low voice.

"And what did you find out, Mr. Smart Guy?" Flo asked with a smile.

"Words can't describe it," he told her before wrapping his hands around her waist and pressing his lips against hers.

"AWW!" Sarah and Les sighed happily as Jack whistled.


End file.
